Living Together
by TuttiFrutto
Summary: Wacky happenings in Yuu's house for one week! NaMi, RukAru, KokoMire. Cracked. PWP
1. Invitation

Disclaimer: I'm just an innocent fan!

Warning: This fic is totally weird. Crack. I warned you.

**Living Together** by bolognese

Chapter 1

"So, do you accept my invitation?" asked Yuu as he looked expectantly at his friends slash classmates.

The Academy now allowed the students to take a one-week vacation after the exams. The four-eyed guy's parents told their son that his friends could stay at their mansion while they're away for business.

"Yeah, I'll go!" Mikan exclaimed. "You'll go too, right Hotaru?" her eyes getting all teary and pleading.

"Whatever, baka." Mikan's eyes went all gooey as she stared at Hotaru longingly.

"You, Ruka?" Mikan turned to the blonde in question.

Ruka's face reddened so much they thought he was going to have nose bleed. "Uh..uh… yeah, okay…"

"Me too!" Natsume almost shouted, afraid that he may lose to his best friend. And of course, one-week vacation in Yuu's mansion meant lots of chicken barbeques… _Yumm…_

"We'll go too!" declared Kokoroyomi, Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna.

"That's nice, everyone! We'll enjoy this vacation, alright?" Yuu smiled, a bit evilly. _Mwahahaha…_

_-------------_

After the exams, they immediately went to Yuu's home. They were all assigned to the guest rooms. Duh.

Natsume, Ruka and Kokoroyomi were placed in one room; Mikan, Hotaru, and Sumire across the boys'. Nonoko and Ana stayed in the last one.

An hour passed before the visitors decided to grace Yuu with their presence in the dining room. They were so awed by the house, so… huge. _Duh, it's a mansion._

They admired the guest rooms, which were pretty spacious and clean. Each had their own soft bed with elegant white sheets. It was all heaven…

-------------

Dinner that night was a bit of a pain in the arse for Natsume. They had…oh…

_VEGGIES!_

_Sniff_. Natsume had to force it all in his poor stomach, and drink lots of water to avoid vomiting. When his glass became empty, he momentarily forgot to drink water. His face turned all green, and he fainted.

No one noticed, since Natsume was sitting in the 'head' position in the table, and everyone was busy discussing their exams.

Gaah..

_-------------_

_What the hell? Where am I? _Natsume thought as he realized that he couldn't see anything.

_Dammit! I'm blind! Noooooooo… _He tried to shout. _Nyaaahh…_

He looked around, and saw a bit of light coming from a small hole. _So I'm not blind after all… But where the heck is this?_

Natsume tried to move, but he realized that he was tightly covered with bandages, tissues and taped. He also felt weak, so he couldn't use his Alice.

He moved and moved, and hit his head with an ironing board close to him.

THUMP.

And he's out cold once again.

_-------------_

When midnight struck, Ruka was hungry again. He secretly abhorred vegetables, but simply cannot refuse Yuu's graces.

He tried to resist an overwhelming urge to go out and sneak into the kitchen. But he was just a man. A human being. With an animal-pheromone Alice. Okay, that was completely irrelevant, but anyway…

Slowly making his way downstairs, he silently felt the walls as not to attract attention from the others. His hand groped for the light switch when he got to the room which he believed to be the kitchen.

He almost screamed when he found Kokoroyomi and Sumire on top of the counter, making out.

_Oh, brother._

But before he could shriek his head off, his brain short-circuited and Ruka lost his consciousness.

THUD.

Oh my.

_-------------_

A/N: Okay, I hope it cracked. I'll try to do more crazy chapters. Kindly review, arigatou!


	2. Dance, or Die!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! And I'm so sorry for the long wait!

Warning: Crack ahead. Some profanity.

Chapter 2

_-------------_

_The next morning, in the dining room…_

"Good morning, youuuuu people!" The _people_ almost put two of their fingers in their ears to prevent themselves from getting deaf.

_She's so annoyingly noisy in the morning… _Kokoroyomi thought dizzily, all the while looking sheepishly at Sumire.

"Hey, where's Natsume?" Mikan looked around the table, expecting an insult from her favorite raven-haired guy from the Academy.

"Yeah, and Yuu, where's Ruka?" asked Hotaru, readying her baka gun.

Horror dawned on Yuu's face as he imagined himself to be on the receiving end of the evil baka gun.

:_Inside Yuu's Head_:

"_Yeah, and Yuu, where's Ruka?" asked Hotaru, readying her baka gun._

"_I… I…"_

"_Where the hell is HE?"_

"_Umm…" Oh no. He couldn't reveal yet where Ruka is… Well, actually, he doesn't know where Ruka is. He just told his maids to hide him for the time being to play a little game…_

_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH… Hotaru shot _him _with her baka gun._

:_End of Yuu's imagination_:

"He's MISSING!" he said to no one in particular.

"WHAT? REALLY?" wailed a very confused auburn-haired girl. They had to put their fingers _now _in their ears. Or else.

"Hey, let's just forget the two missing guys, okay! And let's dance this day away!" Nonoko declared as she stepped onto the pristine table, magically conjuring up a pair of stilettos with an Arab costume.

Ok. That totally didn't match. But still…

"Oh yeah!" said Kokoroyomi as he jumped on Nonoko on the table. Nonoko lost her balance, and fell face first on the smooth floor.

"Oh, Nonoko…" Anna came over to her friend who was seeing stars after her doom.

Kokoroyomi whipped out a gun from nowhere. "Dance, or I'ma shoot ya with this!"

"And what is THAT?" they asked in unison.

"Ah.. I call this my P&M's gun! You'll be bombarded with sweet little things that will make you crazy all week!"

Mikan, who was unbelievably deaf at that moment, mistook 'P&M's' for 'PMS'. "OMG! So they're dirty blood? _EEEEEWWWWW!"_

"HOHOHO!"

First, Kokoroyomi moonwalked. _On the table. _He blew kisses to his fans while they screamed, "Kokoroyomi!"

Only they didn't pronounce it like Ko-ko-ro-yo-mi but Kok-ro-yo-mi.

"Kokroyomi! Kokroyomi!"

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU BITCHES!" Kokoroyomi screeched.

Next he creepwalked and then did the harlem. _Yeah, there on the table, I swear!_

"Kokoroyomi!"

"YEAH, that's more like it, you people!" he smiled his shining smile, and a very very bright light streamed across the room, coming from Kokoroyomi's super duper white teeth.

"Oh my eyes!" screamed Yuu, nearly blinded by the sparkling light hitting his glasses.

-----------

Hotaru, Mikan, and Sumire jumped from the window in the dining room to save their eyes.

"Whew. Sumire, why did you let your boyfriend smile like that?" Mikan asked the somatic type.

"I didn't let him you moron! _I _didn't even know he had teeth as white as that!" Sumire retorted.

"Shut the hell up you too, or you'll face the wrath of my Baka Gun, version 8.0!" hushed Hotaru, as they made their way to the front of the mansion.

"Hey Hotaru, why don't we search for Natsume and Ruka?"

"Nah, they're probably hiding to smoke some pot, you idiot." Said Sumire.

And Sumire was hit by the Baka Gun, version 8.0, knocking her unconscious.

"Let's leave her…" Hotaru told Mikan, and they left Sumire's body on the floor in the foyer to search for the two missing boys.

When they reached the third floor, they looked around and found a neat broom closet standing in the empty hallway.

_Maybe they're smoking crack inside? _Thought Hotaru, the wheels in her head turning. And Mikan's? Well, she thought of nothing because… _well, _because she can't think of anything. ROFL.

"Hey, _baka, _open the broom closet and…"

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

Okay, what do you think Hotaru said?

Of course, "…and get a broom!"

Just because there was some dirt on the floor she's stepping on.

Mikan smiled at the thought of being Hotaru's servant and quickly approached the small broom closet. She opened the door.

Slowly…

Slowly…

Okay, the watch is ticking…

Slowly…

_What the hell?_

Slowly…

"EEEEEEEEEEEP!"

-----------

The end.

Kidding. That's just the end of chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews! (They are greatly appreciated. D) I'll focus on the other pairings in the next chapters, and hopefully, you found this chapter funny, because I did. Nyahaha..

Next chapter: What made Mikan scream when she opened the broom closet… A broom? A monster? Or… Or… two boys smoking crack? gasp


	3. Skittles and Sounds

Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! I'm so sorry for the super late update.. Ü

_Chapter 3_

"EEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"Wha? What's wrong, you _baka_!" snapped Hotaru, clearly annoyed at Mikan for not getting the broom faster.

"Oh my gosh, Hotaru! Look, SKITTLES! LOTS OF THEM! YUMMMM…" Mikan replied, saliva dripping from her mouth.

Hotaru was all 'WTF?' as she looked at the gazillion number of packs of skittles scattered inside the broom closet, which was super duper weird because it was, in fact, _a broom closet._

_Weren't broom closets supposed to contain brooms?_

So Hotaru's brains were about to short-circuit with thinking of how SKITTLES would be stored _in a fucking broom closet, _when Mikan stuffed some into her gaping mouth.

She choked and gagged, and even if she wanted to, she couldn't push the button in her Baka Gun version 8.0. _Damn…_

_-------------_

It was noon. Everyone gathered in the dining room to have lunch. Well, everyone except Natsume and Ruka.

"I don't get it, Yuu. Why are they not here with us? Are they doing something else?" asked Nonoko while she munched on some peanut-butter covered lettuce.

"Yeah, something better like playing a game perhaps?" Sumire interjected, obviously bored at the moment. _Even though Kokoroyomi was currently devouring her exposed shoulder._

"I don't know where they are! PINKY SWEAR!" shoutingly answered the four-eyed guy.

They stared at Yuu like he was some mental patient, and others even had 'What the hell!' looks on their faces.

"Umm… Guys, I really don't know where they are or where my maids hid them! They won't tell me!" he said, putting down his pinky and placing his hand on his chest to give them that 'I promise!" look.

"gasp YOUR MAIDS HID THEM?" Hotaru pulled out her Baka Gun version 8.0 and used it on Yuu repeatedly until he saw birds, stars and rainbows.

"Stop, Hotaru!" Anna told the technical type as she helped Mikan stop Hotaru from beating the hell out of Yuu.

Kokoroyomi and Sumire were… _still there. _Eating some popcorn and sipping coke while watching the scene before them.

"I have an idea, everyone!" Mikan said. "See here, we have chicken barbeques! We can track Natsume down with chicken barbeques!"

"Wow. For once, you were right, you _baka_!" commented Sumire.

"Yeah, okay. But how about Ruka?" asked Hotaru.

"May I ask, why you are so interested in Ruka's whereabouts?" Kokoroyomi said, standing up with Sumire and putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Well?" everyone wondered.

"He…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"He owes me some rabbits for that thingy I made for that crazy rabbit of his!"

"Oh…" they all nodded their heads, looking at each other. I don't think they believed Hotaru's reason, but… back to the story…

Mikan and Yuu got a huge plate of chicken barbeques dripping with the yummy brown sauce. "I hope Natsume could smell this…" Mikan said as all of them went to search the house for the two guys.

Sumire sensed something as they neared a creepy-looking door on the second floor. "Hey, guys… looks like we found them…" she whispered as she pressed her ears by the door. "Yeah, it's them alright…"

"Wait! Let's listen first…" said the ever cautious Anna.

"I don't see the point, but… okay…" Kokoroyomi whispered back, eyeing her weirdly.

Nonoko glared at him.

They all turned their ears on the door and listened. They heard…

"RUKA! Give that to me now! It tastes so gooooooooooooooooooood…"

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay… Have this, man! Oohh… lick it! Please lick it!

"Yeeeeaaahhh… Maybe it would taste better if we dip it into this white stuff…"

"Naaahh… why dip? Just drink it, man!"

"Ooohh.. wow.. I want to have some moooooooooore…"

The faces of the people outside the door were slowly turning green and red.

_Just what was happening behind that door!_

Messages to some of the reviewers:

**Firemaiden35 ** You know, I like saying 'WTF' too, a LOT. I hope you were delighted with this story even when you constantly said WTF!. This is crack, so don't take the pairings seriously. But don't you agree that Kokoroyomi and Sumire look good together? Sumire is definitely not for Ruka and Natsume. (For me, at least! D)

**Blackcatgirl2006 **It was Mikan who screamed ). Thank you very much for your reviews!

**Glenda3 **and **YukiminohDaiomoru ** Thanks. )

**Michiyosama7 ** ZOMG! But really, Yssa is just fine. D

**Everyone else ** THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Ü

D I'll update soon! I promise!


End file.
